Acceptance Occupation And Recrutiment
by Abxminable
Summary: Jonathan Wayland gets recruited.. Lame summary. Just READ
1. Prologue

**I figured I wanted a prologue so yeah.. Thank you for your reviews. This is the kinda crappy chapter... I'll update tonight or tomorrow!**

* * *

><p>I lay there, badly wounded. Flat on my back.<p>

Dying.

My life was slipping away, my energy for the previous few minutes had gone.

Clary was clutching my hand, crying. Isabelle was shaking her head, "No!" She screamed at me as my eyes closed. "The fate! Please Jace!" She was crying, "We must break our fate!"

Magnus or someone moved over to her, "We need to leave Isabelle. Max and Jace are out."

I looked at Clary for the final time. "I.." The air around me became foggy and I slipped from her grasp.


	2. Recruitment

"Name?" The recruiter asked.

"Jonathan Wayland, sir." I replied.

"Go to the recruitement pen 6234 boy." It ordered, before taking my arm and stamping a number on me. Recruitment day is the most terrifying day of the year for fourteen to nineteen year old teens in our village. Each year, you stand in a recruitee pen and wait until your called forth and chosen to take on a one year occupation. Theres three types of occupation. The first one, Schooling, the second, work, and the third, illegality.

I walked over to the pen and opened the gate. The number on my hand was a seat number and I.D number, so I looked for a seat that would match the number on my hand. There was only three seats left. Everyone was sat in little circles that consisted of six people. I took my seat and took a look at the four people that surrounded me.

There was a girl with black hair and blue eyes, a small boy that looked similar to her, and a taller boy that looked identical to the smallest boy. Then there was a tall boy with blue hair and me. The sixth member had yet to come.

They'd clearly done this before and knew they just had to state their names.

"Isabelle."

"Max."

"Alec."

"Magnus."

"Jace." I said.

A peicing scream smashed my eardrums. "Get off me you FREAK!" Screamed a redheaded girl. She had a chaperone with her. Such a classy girl. She smacked at the chaperone and tried to bolt away. Everyone had fallen silent, everyone was looking at this girl. The chaperone grabbed her back and marched her over to our circle. "Clarissa." It said for her.

**I'll be updating tonight.. I just wanted to get a start on it. And iKnow this has been short! xD**


	3. Tick Tock Goes The Clock

**Hey guys! The prologue's a bit... Weird? Anyway, I'm glad I'm getting Reveiws! I've had reveiws off: Taylor Jade, Sky Aquamarine, hawaiiangrl, PhillipJane and a unnamed person. Thank you! I've had 8 story alerts :) Thank you! Also, reveiw with what you want, for two things: 1) How YOU want the story to go and 2) Who's involved? Thank you! ~ Ghostie**

* * *

><p>The ticking of a clock.<p>

Thats all that could be heard. Other than Max's soft snoring as he slept. Our instructer was called Valentine Mogernstern. He was a very well built man.

He was the ideal warrior.

His muscles rippled when he went into extreme depth about what he was discussing. Which was of course, weapons and killing.

We'd had two hours of him telling us how to decapitate someone and then he demonstrated on a dummy. The girls obviously flinched and some gasped in horror, us men sat there, straight faced. He then took us out on the field to show him some typical fist fighting. I busted a kids lip in that class.

Then we were told to go to our rooms and get some rest. I was in a large dorm with eight rooms. Four girls, four boys. Each of us had a laptop and a small study to ourselves while we were staying.

I lay in my bed in my study and just sighed. Tomorrow, we'd be playing for food.

* * *

><p>I yawned and rolled out of bed the next morning at the sound of a trumpet being played outside. I groaned and shoved my headphones on and fell asleep for two minutes before Max came in.<p>

"Hey Jace?" He said, "We've gotta get changed. Breakfast in the common room."

~~~ Five minutes later ~~~

I sat down on my seat at the table, and found that everyone was wearing the same items of clothes in different styles. Everyone wore combat pants, and a plain shirt with our plain black combat boots. Some had cropped pants or shirts and others had coloured. Others had little peices of material like a scarf to decorate the outfit.

Valentine came in, wearing a plain black shirt, a black tie, a black waistcoat and black combat pants. He took a seat at the top of the table, "Good morning everyone." He said cheerfully.

"Mornin' sir." We replied.

"Today, your going into the forest for little trails for food. Each team will face six trails and in which, there will be one meal for that person that does the trail-"

Everyone watched as a kid fell to the floor, choking up blood.

"That's the downside." Said Maryse Lightwood. The nurse.

* * *

><p><strong>Lmfao! It's gonna be a higurashihunger games/HP & TGOF/TMI slash... So yeah.. **

**Review :P**


	4. Authors note

_**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**_

I've got a writers block...

I honestly dunno what to write.

D: Can you review or pm me with a idea?

Thanks!


End file.
